Miles High
by Trashlife
Summary: Fred Weasley/Oliver Wood Friends with benefits and pranksters can be dangerous... SLASH.
1. Flying High

_Disclaimer; Neither I nor Evafreed my collaboration partner own these characters._

**Author's Note;**** Hey there groovers : ) this is mine and evafreed's collaboration for the nations! I will be writing all the ODD chapters (so 1, 3, 5 etc) and freedycakes will be writing all the EVEN chapters (so that's 2, 4, 6 etc) For full information on pairings you can read the author's note on this story published on freedy's account : ) but the basic jist is I write Fred/Oliver, Freedy writes George/OC and Lee/George (one sided). Oh and one more thing WATCH OUT THERE WILL BE SOME SLASH ABOUT. **

In a flurry of ginger and Gryffindor red the two beaters whizzed around the Quidditch pitch, beguiling cheers and applause from the crowd as they swiftly and skilfully hit a bludger between them before aiming it at a passing Hufflepuff who immediately fell to the ground with an inaudible thud. In another quick movement the Weasley twins had knocked out the opposition's Seeker, who, luckily for Harry, was inches away from catching the Snitch.

Outcries of injustice echoed around the stadium from the Hufflepuff tower but were soon drowned out by the deafening Gryffindors' roar as Harry made a sleek dive, stretching his arm out as he flew, his fingers enclosing the golden orb in his grip.

The Gryffindors swarmed onto the pitch, yelling and screaming with joy as the team was enveloped in an entirely large group hug, resulting in several first years being crushed due to over enthusiasm to be involved.

When the excitement had died down, many of the students drifted off in twos and threes to walk back to the castle leaving the very sweaty Gryffindor team space to have an end of game victory talk and then a few hours before dinner to shower and chill out.

"Well done guys you played brilliant," Wood grinned ushering the team to gather in a lose circle in the changing rooms, "Just got a few tips though, so that when we're against Ravenclaw we can be perfect. Angelina, next time pass to the Katie and Alicia just a little bit more, it's just in case one of them has a better angle to score at than you do. Potter, you daydreamed a little bit towards the end, remember to watch the other seeker like a hawk because if he hadn't had been knocked out by Fred and George, I'd have killed you. Which leads me on to Fred, I really do appreciate you getting rid of Diggory but can you not try and give me a heart attack, you could have missed Cedric and hit Harry instead! And I'm getting old man, I can't deal with that kind of shock anymore."

"Awh come on Wood," George smiled giving Oliver a nudge with his elbow.

"We never miss -"

"- Our aims always perfect -"

"- So don't get your panties in a twist." Fred finished with a grin, secretly thinking about Wood in nothing but twisted panties. His eyes drifted over the captains lithe, agile body, imagining all of the things it could do, how flexible it was – he licked his lips and travelled back up to his face, seeing that Oliver was looking back at him, Fred gave him a cheeky wink then turned to head towards where his uniform was.

"Well if that's all Cap'n -"

"We'll be showering now," George followed him to the bench and they both began to unbuckle there pads and throw them into their bags.

"Yes, er, Right," Oliver stuttered shaking his head to dissolve the haze that had fogged his mind when he'd seen Fred check him out. "Shower up everyone! Tomorrow you can have off but we have practise on Monday. Be there, or I'll hex you into next season." The rest of the team started to move away, stripping off their kits and hitting the showers leaving Oliver leaning against a wall absorbed in his thoughts. Was Fred gay? The way Fred had been looking at him the thought seemed entirely plausible, and more importantly was he himself gay? Because his body certainly seemed to think it'd be good if Fred were indeed gay. Oliver pushed the naughty naughty thoughts from his head and sighed. He needed to approach the situation calmly, he had to think it through, he mustn't panic, and he must remain calm…

That was when Oliver had realised that no one was left in the changing rooms, how long had he been standing there thinking about his sexuality? Then Oliver noticed that he was not alone and that Fred also remained in the room, standing with his back to him, with only a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. Wood almost let out a moan as he took in the sexy sight that was the Weasley boy's muscled back. He shook his head and walked quickly to his clothes, furiously ripping off his pads and clothes eager to go to the showers and just forget all about Fred, the same Fred who appeared to be standing infront of him on the other side of the bench.

"Fucking hell! STOP MAKING ME JUMP LIKE THAT YOU GINGER COOT!" he yelled clasping his heart in shock.

"Ginger coot?" Fred snickered, "You know what, I'm gonna forget you said that because that was the worst insult I have ever heard. And remember, I have Ron as a brother." Fred grinned and ran an appraising eye over the white t-shirt that stuck to Oliver's sweaty skin, he really did look divine all mussed up with that 'Just been shagged/ just played Quidditch' look he had going on, he saw Oliver staring at his semi naked body in a supposed-to-be-nonchalant-but-failing-miserably kind of way. He grinned again and deciding to take the bull by the horns, he leaned across the bench and kissed Oliver softly on the lips. He felt the boy stiffen and before he knew it he was being violently shoved away.

"I, er- um, I'm gonna shower in the dorms!" Oliver all but yelled quickly scooping up all his belongings and fleeing from the room faster than a hippogriff after a freshly dead ferret. Fred sighed, his gaze still lingering on the spot that was filled a moment ago by the hottest guy he knew. He'd blown it, but he was a Weasley, and they didn't give up all that easily…

**A/N;**** R&R!**


	2. Dreaming High

**Author's Note:**_ Hay everybody! Sorry it took so ridonkulously long to update! I've had such bad writers block it's unbelievable, I've had this as a partial draft and another Fight Club one shot on my to do list for so long and I've finally finished it! HUZZAH! Hopefully the FC fic will follow shortly : ) but who knows?!  
Anyway! WATCH OUT THERE'S SOME SLASH ABOUT = This chapter is very naughty and contains slash right from the word go, and I do mean this very sincerely so if you don't like that kind a thing click X now! But if, like me, you rather enjoy it. PROCEED & ENJOY!_

Oliver's hips bucked as the rosy lips encased his cock and slid up and down his throbbing length. A moan escaped his lips and he arched his back, his orgasm pooling in the bottom of his stomach. The lips reached the base of his member in one fluid movement and a second later he was screaming the boys name and coming, coming coming, the best orgasm he'd ever had shaking through him like he was a rag doll.

Brown eyes flew open and Oliver sprang up into a seated position feeling his chest heaving as images of his dream burned into his retinas. He shifted uncomfortably and winced as his boxers pealed themselves away from his skin, causing the cooling semen to send a chill through his flesh. He didn't know what was worse, having a wet dream about Fred fucking Weasley or having a wet dream at all. He was in his last year at Hogwarts and he was having wet dreams! About his teammate! He shook his head in distaste and slid slowly out of bed, creeping past his sleeping roommates towards the bathroom. Once inside he kicked his dirty boxers away and slipped into a shower, turning the water hot and stepping under the scalding spray. He heard a noise behind him but before he had a chance to turn, a body pressed against his back and draped an arm across his stomach.

"Shit Fred! This is the second time you've sneaked up on me!" Oliver hissed, well aware that one, he was buck-naked, and two not only was Fred also buck-naked but that his impressive hard-on (if Oliver did say so himself) was pressing against his arse.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not," Fred whispered, and Oliver felt his lips pull up into a grin against his shoulder, his teeth playfully grazing the skin. Oliver shivered.

"Getting excited are we?" The twin smirked, his hand slowly edging over the captain's six-pack, sliding downwards.

"What, pray tell are you doing?" Oliver whispered, his breath hitching as Fred's fingertips trailed lightly down his shaft.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Fred replied pressing a hard kiss between his shoulder blades, his fingers wrapping around Oliver's cock. A moan escaped the captain's lips as he pressed back against the boy. His hands flew behind him and delved into the twin's hair, he turned his head and pulled Fred's towards him covering his lips with his own in a hot, deep kiss. The other moaned into his mouth moving his hand faster, hungrily biting and nipping at his lips. Images from his dream flew into Oliver's mind and with the help of Fred's experienced hand, he was coming in minutes, Fred's name echoing around the showers.

*

"This never happened okay?" Oliver said grabbing a towel and wrapping it tightly around him, suddenly self-conscious.

"Explain 'this' exactly?" Fred smirked as he leaned against the shower wall; he hadn't even bothered to cover himself up, the cocky git.

"This!" The brunette exclaimed motioning between the two of them, "That was, that was, I have no idea what that was but it is definitely not becoming a thing or… God, just forget it happened!" And with that Oliver once again ran away like a girl.

Fred growled at himself as he turned the shower on to cool down. He was angry with the guy for running away again after getting a fantastic hand job (if he did say so himself, and he did), and what was worse was the fact that the git didn't even return the favour! The Weasley's fist contacted the wall with a thud. He shook his head and smiled at himself. He wasn't giving up, not at all, not when it had sounded so sweet when his Oliver had shouted his name. No it was time for take 3 he thought as he turned off the shower and grinned. Third time lucky perhaps?

**A/N:** _I know it was a bit short but : ) please review it really helps to see if you guys think it's working or not, next chapter will be up whenever my darling evafreed writes it : )_


	3. Drinking High

**A/N: Hay y'all! So I've decided to continue this story as a solo project, because the collab thing really wasn't working : ( so this was originally my AU story as a brithday present to FranFiction, but now I've added it as the third chapter, I hope to update soon. PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY.**

As seventh years, the Hogwarts students had recently earned the privilege to take the rain back to London on weekends as a little break. Dumbledore has described it as an 'opportunity for our young wizards to mingle with muggles' when he had announced the new regime at dinner the week before. Oliver hadn't been too fussed about the whole thing, but his fellow housemates had bullied him into a 'guys night out', which was why he was now on the train, squashed into a tightly packed compartment, heading for London.

Around him everyone was laughing and talking excitedly about getting trashed on muggle alcohol and hooking up with muggle chicks, but Wood wasn't paying attention. He was focusing wholly on avoiding meeting Fred's gaze. The truth was he hadn't uttered a word to the Weasley twin since their 'encounter' in the bathroom; he was just too _embarrassed_. What was he supposed to say? Ho was he supposed to explain what he was feeling? And what the fuck was he feeling?

When Fred had touched him _down there_ he had never felt anything so _deliciously _fantastic in his life. There was no use denying the fact that he was attracted to Fred, he had come to accept the fact that he was most probably gay. But he was at a loss about what to do regarding the whole situation. He'd never even had a sexual relationship with anyone before, and in all honesty he was scared that someone had seen him in such a vulnerable state of pure want. He was even more scared of the prospect or Fred telling everyone about it.

Although Oliver wasn't sure of the boy's sexuality, he was sure that he would be in deep shit if his friends found out he liked men, whereas most people would probably just accept Fred and move on.

But what he didn't understand was why Fred hadn't said anything. Just what were the guy's motives? What did he want? If only he had the courage to face him on the matter. He sighed and shook himself out of his daze to find the compartment silently looking at him expectantly. "Sorry what did you say? I – err zoned out a bit there" he recovered quickly.  
"I asked," George smiled "If you had a type of girl in mind tonight you dozy dingbat."  
"Oh," Oliver relaxed "Erm, no, not really," his eyes flickered up to Fred for a second, 'not a girl, a boy' he wanted to whisper, but he couldn't, he had to get his act together. He couldn't be so obvious. Luckily Fred hadn't been looking at him at that precise moment to catch his glance.

With a lurch the train stopped at King's Cross, causing all the lads to rise from their seats and head for the platform. Oliver had to admit it was amusing seeing everyone wear muggle clothes for once, especially some of the pure-blood prats in Slytherin, which caused him to wonder why they had come in the first place, but Wood didn't give much thought to it, he guessed everyone needed to let loose every once in a while, even stuck-up snakes.

He hurried to keep up with his friends after passing though the gate as they weaved in and out of the muggle crowd to the exits. The Friday evening's sky was pink and the air was pleasantly warm.

"Right! Where to lads?" Michael asked as they gathered outside the station.  
"I've heard of a club not far from here," Fred suggested, which was the first thing he'd said all evening. Everyone nodded and voiced their agreement, trusting the well-known party animal's judgment and with that they left, with Fred in front, excited at the promise the night held.

The club was heaving. The wizards had set up camp in an alcove close to the dance floor and were currently discovering the beauty that is shots. A lot of them were already slurring their words and leaning against each other fondly.

Wood for some reason had found himself between the wall and Fred, feeling very claustrophobic and maybe a little bit drunk. Fred was in the middle of a heated discussion about Quidditch with some other Gryffindors but Wood had a feeling that soon the boy's attention would fall on him. So he leapt up from his seat and cried, "We need more vodka!" before clambering over everyone and bolting to the bar.

"Excuse me!" He cried again, trying desperately to get the bartenders attention.  
"It's no use, unless you have an extremely large chest, you ain't never gonna get served," a voice called behind him over the music. Wood turned to find himself looking down at a five foot six girl with mousy brown hair and humor filled eyes.

"The name's Fran," she chirped holding out her hand to shake Wood's. He accepted it and found that the girl's grip was painful.  
"Name's Oliver," he winced, "And _Ow._" She laughed and let go of his bruised fingers.  
"Oops, don't know my own strength" she smirked sweeping some strands of hair behind her ears.  
"You look a little young to be in a club" Oliver commented taking in the girl's appearance.  
"Yeah well, my friends got me in 'cause it's my birthday" she chuckled, ridiculously full of energy, "I'm 16 today."  
"How old, are your friends?" Oliver laughed.  
"My age but they have fake Ids," she shrugged.  
"Ah," Oliver mumbled pretending to know what 'i dees' were.

"Well it was nice meeting you Oliver, but I don't think I'm ever gonna get a drink here so I'mma just go potter back to my posse" She winked and gave him a warm drunken hug.  
"Nice meeting you too," Oliver smiled returning the hug, "Happy birthday," he called after her as she actually skipped off into the crowd.

"Muggles" he mumbled fondly turning back to the bar. It took him a second to realize that Fred had sidled up next to him. "Holy shit! What is it with you and sneaking around? You're like a bloody Slytherin!" he cried clutching his heart, whilst trying to keep the nerves he was feeling show on his face. Fred just rose one of his eyebrows in a very sexy way and laughed.  
"Who was that?" he asked nodding in the direction Fran had just headed. Was that a jealous tone Oliver had just heard?  
"Oh just this girl I was chatting to," he smiled.  
"You gonna pull her?" Fred continued, adding a bite to his query.  
"Don't be ridiculous, she was 16!" Oliver laughed, "Besides, she's erm, not my type," he looked up to meet Fred's eyes with a hopeful look on his face. The Weasley boy blanched but quickly recovered and flashed a truly sexy grin.

"Come on Captain," he all but purred "Let's dance." He took Oliver by the hand and led him onto the packed dance floor. Wood looked panicked suddenly and very nervous, "What if people see us?" he asked, his eyes flickering to the alcove filled with their friends.  
"Forget about them and just dance with me," Fred whispered in his ear pulling him close. And with Weasley's body pressed against his own Oliver decided to just let everything go, his insecurities about his 'relationship' with the boy, the thought of his classmates seeing and lost himself in everything that was _Fred._

**_A/N: REVIEW, PLZ :3_**


	4. Falling High

**A/N:**_ Hay guys sorry for the wait, took me a while to get round to writing this ass of a chapter, now I feel mean for being so impatient when my fave authors don't update ahaha. So yes chapter 4! Lots and lots of Slash yay! Enjoy thanks for reading! I'm really sorry all my chapters are so short, I get bored easily ahah._

Fred's smugness lasted about two minutes.  
"I'm sorry, I can't do this, I can't" the boy in his arms suddenly said wriggling out of his grasp, "I just can't, I'm sorry.' He wouldn't meet the redhead's eyes as he shifted his weight between his feet.  
"Look if this is about our mates seeing…" Fred began, a crushing sensation already acting on his chest.  
"No I already cast a disillusionment charm around us before," The brunette replied sheepishly. Fred started. A disillusionment charm? Was he really that ... embarrassed? The Weasley twin almost growled.  
"Fine." He ground out, (in a rather Slytherin way, he proudly thought, even if he did say so himself) as he turned and stalked off of the dance floor back to the alcove.

He took a seat next to his brother and realised some girls from Hogwarts had joined their little party.  
"Hey bro where've you been? And where's Wood?" George asked elbowing him playfully in the ribs.  
"Been on the dance floor. Wood's still there, we were dancing with these proper fit girls, Wood looked like he was getting lucky so I left him to it," Fred winked, lying effortlessly, most who were paying attention nodded before continuing their previous conversations, giving Fred perfect opportunity to brood.  
Mmm brooding:  
THE ABSOLOUTE COCK! How the fuck could he lead him on like that? He seemed so into him… and he'd danced with him and had his hands on his hips and in his hair…  
AND THE WHOLE TIME HE'D HAD A FUCKING DISILLUSIONMENT CHARM UP? The absolute wanker! God he was fuming. He'd never felt so uncontrollably **not **in control before. It made him want to do something really stupid like throw himself off of Big Ben or … have sex with a Hufflepuff. Fred grimaced as he realised he'd never be angry enough to do something _that _stupid. His eyes glanced up as a bartender come waitress came over to their alcove with a tray of free shots, before she'd even set it down on the table and left he'd already downed his first and picked up his second.  
"Alright there thirsty, what's up with you?" Angelina Johnson smirked, drawn from her conversation with her friend by the red head's actions."There's only so much butterbeer I can handle babe, tonight's an excuse to drink something much stronger and much better." He grinned knocking back his second with a perfected expertise, "Muggles may be relatively dim but they are quite extraordinarily good at getting themselves pissed." He raised his third shot glass to toast and a few of the group joined him,  
"To Muggles -" Fred began  
"For being brilliantly –" George continued for him grinning  
"Fantastically –"  
"Stupidly –"  
"Dim witted" They finished together beaming which signified the start of the many chinkings of glasses and sounds made when someone downs a shot and didn't expect it to be quite so strong. A cough was issued to the right of Fred and many turned to see Oliver stood looking a little embarrassed.  
"Hello there womanizer!" Thomas Drew, a relatively uninteresting muggle born greeted, with a sly smirk.  
"Erm, sorry, what?" Wood frowned confusion washing over his face.  
"Yeah, er sorry mate told them about you getting jiggy with the muggle chick on the dance floor," Fred replied widening his eyes almost comically as if to say 'go with it you stupid twat' "Guess it just came out."  
"Oh!" Wood replied in mock realisation, as to which Fred realised that the brunette was shite at acting, he just hope all the other Gryffindor's were too drunk to notice. "Yeah, Fran, she was pretty cool. But then I checked the time and well the train back to Hogwarts goes at 9am so seeing as it's 2 in the morning we should probably go to the Leaky Cauldron…"  
_Fran?_ He could have said any name in the history of names of girls and he went for the one he talked to at the bar? Did he not know Fred was jealous when they talked? Was he honestly that stupid? Fred was tempted to pick up the tray left by the waitress and bludgeon Oliver to death with it. Then spit on him. And then…  
"Oi stop zoning out I've been waiting you to finish my sentence for like two minutes," George said waving his hand in front of his brother's face.  
"Sorry, sorry, pretty drunk to be honest," Fred mumbled picking up his jacket as everyone started picking up their things and getting ready to go.

It didn't take long to trek it to the wizard pub, or at least the alcohol made it seem as if it didn't take them long, the actual organising rooms was the event that took the longest as it turned out to be about as complicated as trying to order drinks for the entire population of Kazakhstan. In the end after much drunken deliberation and quarrelling, of which Fred spent the majority of sulking in a corner over his complete misfortune regarding a certain Quidditch captain, the rooms had been sorted out. He managed to come back to the real world in time for someone to inform him that we was going to be in a room with another guy and that Tom had conjured an extra bed for him. With a weary nod he thanked his housemate and patted his brother on the shoulder before trudging up the stairs to his room. He didn't bother to knock and walked in to come face to face with a very surprised, very naked Oliver Wood.  
"Wood, I was under the impression you didn't want to do anything with me," Fred raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
"I don't!" the brunette replied vehemently scrambling for a towel to cover himself up.  
"Then why are you waiting for me in my room, butt-nakey?"  
"I wasn't waiting for you, this is my room!"  
"No, this is my room," Fred rubbed his face; he was far too tired for this shit.  
"What? No wait, YOU'RE MY ROOMMATE?" Oliver all but shouted as he pulled on his dressing gown. He saw the red head nod and added "Fine but just go to sleep, and er don't look at me whilst I get changed." Before he could blink he was being pinned against the wall by the beater, who proceeded to lean incredibly close to the captain,  
"No, I won't not look at you because last time I saw you naked I recall you enjoying yourself very much. In fact you enjoyed yourself so much you came in my hand and called my name out like someone who had just had the best orgasm in his life." He took Wood's hands and pinned them above the boys head with one hand and then with the other he slowly untied the belt around his dressing gown letting it gradually fall open.  
"What are you doing? Get off of me!" Oliver yelled struggling in his grip but the Weasley twin held tight and pressed himself against the other boy leaning so close that his lips brushed Oliver's as he whispered.  
"I know you want this, I can feel you getting hard now so don't even try to lie, I know you want me to touch you again…." He murmured his fingertips trailing down the boy's chest, "to kiss you again…" he kissed his bottom lip slowly, "to fuck you into the mattress…" he smirked as the captain let out a breathy moan and leaned into the redhead's body, his bare erection brushing against the twin's own arousal in his trousers, a shiver running through them both at the friction.  
"Fred…" Oliver all but moaned as he lent forward to capture his lips in a deep bruising kiss. Their lips moved with each other's and when Oliver felt Fred's tongue slide over his lip seeking entrance he opened his mouth instantly. Tongues probed each other and explored every crevice of their mouths,  
"Fred –" Oliver began but he was cut off by a more insistent kiss, silencing him. Fred was not letting him stop now, not this time. He trailed his hand down the other boy's torso before slowly wrapping it around the captain's cock and moving it from base to tip in a fluid movement. Oliver gasped between kisses and tilted his hips toward the hand, the same hand that was moving faster and whose thumb was swiping over the head rubbing the pre-come down his length. Oliver broke the kiss and tilted his head back letting out a loud moan as he rested against the wall. Fred took this as an opportunity to attack the brunette's neck with kisses and licks drawing more moans from the captain. Slowly he began to make his way down the body, continuing the movement of his hand and only pausing to flick a nipple with his tongue and taking it into his mouth and biting softly on the bud, eliciting a quick intake of breath from the mouth above him. A Hand ran through his hair as he moved lower finally sinking to his knees in front of his destination.

He placed one hand on a hip and kept the other wrapped around the base as he leant forward and kissed the tip. He looked up at Oliver and met his intense gaze as he took the boy's head into his mouth and sucked softly before dipping his tongue into the slit. Wood murmured his name and closed his eyes, scared that if he looked at those eyes filled to the brim with desire he'd come instantly. His murmur turned into a moan as the twin began to bob his head slowly moving his hand up and down what wasn't in his mouth. As the brunette's breathing deepened Fred's mouth took in more and more length until he no longer had a hand at the base and was deep-throating Oliver's cock in a smooth motion before moving back the tip and sucking hard. The boys bucked frantically against the hands on his hips as his hands tugged at the fire red hair. He felt like he was surrounded by fire. Like he the heat he was feeling was burning him. The talented lips of the boy below him encased his cock again causing him to scream his name and come like there was no tomorrow.

Fred sat back on his heels licking his lips, gazing nonchalantly at the fellow Gryffindor, who sat slouched against the wall in front of him, his eyes closed, the recognizable post orgasm euphoria almost causing a glow around him. There was a quiet between them and although Oliver was recovering from a brilliant Weasley blow job (and yes they were famous) it was obvious that the brunette was thinking, which gave Fred time to do that too. He was happy, of course, that he'd been able to do that to the object of his affections, but now he was terrified of what Oliver would do, would he reject him again? Push him away? The erection that had been previously pressed against the inside of Fred's jeans demanding attention was now waning as fear overcame him. He didn't exactly know why yet, but he liked Oliver. A lot. He was more than just a shag; Fred actually wanted to **be** with him, to take him on dates and shit. What if Oliver wanted nothing to do with him? Fred shifted as the boy in front of him rubbed his eyes and sat up, pulling the dressing gown around him.  
"Fred I-" he started meeting the gaze of his housemate across from him.  
"I know what you're going to say, 'I can't do this' or 'I'm not gay' or 'I like women'," Fred interrupted as he stood up, "So just hurry up and say it so I can go before I build my hopes up." He said, adding a bite to his voice as he started to turn away, he wasn't going to let Oliver tell him where to go **again**. It was obvious that the boy wasn't interested that he was just full of hormones and –  
"Fred no, that's not it. Don't go," Oliver scrambled up and placed his hand on the red heads arm turning him around. "It's none of things, it's… I-"  
"You what?" Fred said a slight sneer to his lips yet his eyes were open and vulnerable.  
"I-  
I want you to stay the night."

Fred smirked. Everyone had got it wrong, it wasn't third time lucky, it was fourth.

**A/N:**_ Don't worry this is NOT the end of the story, just a nice ending, more fun and frolicks and drama awaits! Stay tuned!_


	5. Note

I know you're not supposed to post an author's note as a separate chapter but I had to; after much deliberation I have decided to end the story where it is now.

The end of my last chapter seems so final and I just can't seem to pick it up from there.  
My main flaw in this story is that I didn't write a plan, it really has no actual plot, and it isn't going anywhere so I thought I'd quite while I'm ahead.

I'm sorry to all those who genuinely liked this story and were excited for updates.  
It's just, I feel like I'm trying to be too creative all the time, I'm currently doing a photography project and I've started dabbling in vlogs and stop motion animation and I'm terrible at updating anyway…  
I still want to write fanfiction, but I just don't think I'm destined to write 40 Chapter long epic tales, my writing just isn't good enough, I'm not being modest I'm being truthful.

Thanks to annouska especially who seemed to really love this story, and I hope you're not too disappointed in me.

Sorry :'(

-Trashy.


End file.
